Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit
by Sara-May
Summary: Die schwarzen Wolken, der Gewalt, der Angst und der Hoffnungslosigkeit die Voldemort erschaffen hat verdunkeln die Zaubererwelt. Die Ordensmitglieder kämpfen unermürdlich für das Gute, auch Remus Lupin. Doch was läßt ihn treu zur Seite des Lichts ste
1. Das Treffen in der Winkelgasse

Hallo, ich möchte Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser Geschichte wünschen!  
  
Das Harry Potter Universum gehört selbstverständlich nicht mir, sondern der wundervollen Mrs. Rowling; auch wenn ich mir erlaubt habe mit ihren Figuren zu spielen!  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch bei Martina, meiner wundervollen Betareaderin bedanken, die mir mit dieser Geschichte geholfen hat und Euch davor bewahrt durch einen wahren Sumpf aufeinanderfolgender Rechtschreibfehler zu stolpern.  
  
Danke, dieses Kapitel ist für Dich Martina!  
  
Weiß jemand wie ich auf diesen Vornamen für Sprout gekommen bin? Extrapunkte für das Haus von jedem der es weiß *grins*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Das Treffen  
  
Es nieselte. Ein leichter silbriger Regen rieselte aus dem nächtlichen Himmel, wob Schleier um die trutzigen Wachtürme von Hogwarts und ließ die Fackeln zu beiden Seiten des großen eichenen Eingangtors zischen. Eine einsame Gestalt folgte den ausgetreten Pflastersteinen der Straße, einen äußerst schäbigen, an mehreren Stellen geflickten Zaubererumhang fest um die Schultern geschlungen, um die Nässe und den eisigen Wind abzuhalten.  
  
Aus einem der schwach erleuchteten Turmfenster folgten ein paar tief blaue Augen den Bewegungen der Gestalt unten auf der Straße. Dumbledore verharrte einige Minuten regungslos beobachtend, bevor er seine halbmondförmige Lesebrille auf der krummen Nase zurechtrückte und sich leise seufzend vom Fenster abwandte.  
  
Heute spürte er sein Alter und wünschte sich nichts als sein warmes Bett und vielleicht ein gutes Buch, aber noch wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Müde schob er sich hinter seinen schweren Schreibtisch um die Ankunft des jüngeren Zauberers abzuwarten und die Nachrichten die er bringen würde.  
  
Professor Dumbledore schätze dass er noch gut eine Viertelstunde Zeit bis zur Ankunft des Anderen haben würde.  
  
Fast automatisch griff er nach einem der knisternden Pergament Blätter, die sich vor ihm aufstapelten und begann die Hausarbeit eines Siebtklässlers zu lesen, ohne den Inhalt wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
  
Er war aus der Übung, früher hatte er schneller als alle seine Kollegen die Arbeiten seiner Schüler gelesen, und fast von selbst hatten sich nach so einem Durchgang lustige und lehrreiche Kommentare an den Rändern gefunden. Seit er wieder angefangen hatte selbst zu unterrichten wenn er nur irgendwie die Zeit aufbringen konnte, um seine Lehrer zu entlasten die mit Repressalien durch das Ministerium, Voldemorts Todessern und ihren Pflichten für den Orden des Phönix bis zur völligen Erschöpfung kämpften, war Dumbledore schmerzlich aufgefallen das ihm dieser lockere Kontakt mit den Schülern immer schwerer fiel. Zuviel lastete auf seiner Seele.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf den Verwandlungsaufsatz von Morgana Marris zu studieren, und fischte sich ein Zitronenbonbon aus einer kleinen Tüte, die unter dem Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch verborgenen gewesen war, und schob es sich in den hinter einem mächtigen Vollbart verborgenen Mund. Nachdenklich begann er zu lutschen und seine Gedanken weilten wieder bei der Gestalt die durch den Regen auf das alte Schloß zustrebte. Aus dieser Höhe hatte selbst der Hogwarts Direktor das Gesicht des anderen Mannes nicht ausmachen können, und dennoch wußte er wie krank und erschöpft er aussah und das graue Strähnen sein hellbraunes Haar durchzogen. Und seit dem der Krieg, der immer noch im Verborgenen geführt wurde, für die Seite des Lichtes so schlecht stand hatten sich noch tiefere Sorgenfalten in sein Gesicht gegraben. Die Angst um seine Freunde lastete wirklich schwer auf Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ein Wunder dass er überhaupt auf unserer Seite steht!" dachte Dumbledore, so wie Fudge den Werwölfen zusetzte, diskriminierende Gesetze erließ und das Ministerium wegsehen ließ wenn Gewalttaten gegen sie ausbrachen, war es wirklich erstaunlich dass Remus immer noch treu ergeben zum Orden stand.  
  
Voldemort hatte mehr als ein verlockendes Angebot für ihn gehabt, und statt es anzunehmen und mit ihm Frieden und Reichtum, fungierte Remus immer noch als Kontakt zwischen Dumbledore und seinen Agenten.  
  
Wie war der junge Werwolf eigentlich nach Hogwarts gekommen, und was verband ihn so sehr mit der Seite des Lichts, das nichts und niemand ihn in seiner Entscheidung erschüttern konnte zu Dumbledore und den Seinen zu halten?  
  
Dumbledore selbst wußte am Besten, dass er sich diesen Verdienst nicht selbst anrechnen konnte, wie viele seiner Anhänger es taten und es als Beweis seiner Offenheit und Großzügigkeit nahmen. Eigentlich war es Madam Sprout gewesen, die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, die sich für Remus eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Damals war Salixa selbst erst seit einem Jahr Lehrerin in Hogwarts gewesen, und weil die junge etwas pummlige Hexe mit den blonden Haaren und den gutmütigen Augen ein besonderes Einfühlungsvermögen für die Bedürfnisse der Hufflepuffs bewiesen hatte, war sie schon nach so einer ungewöhnlich kurzen Zeit zur Hauslehrerin berufen worden. Professor Clementius konnte so beruhigt in seinen Ruhestand treten, und wußte seine Kinder in guten Händen, während er sich seinen Forschungen widmete.  
  
Salixa erwies sich als außergewöhnlich fähig und niemand konnte daran zweifeln dass Dumbledore, der selbst erst vor kurzem zum Direktor aufgestiegen war, eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte, als er sie gegen den Widerstand des damaligen Ministers befördert hatte. Allerdings bestand Salixa eigensinnig darauf, dass niemand außer ihr in der Lage sei Pflanzen, Kräuter, Samen und alles andere was in den Gewächshäusern benötigt wurde einzukaufen. So war es gekommen, dass sie sich eines Tages voll beladen mit Päckchen und Paketen, Beuteln und Taschen durch die dicht gedrängte Menschenmasse in der Winkelgasse zwängte. Erschöpft hatte sie sich gegen eine der Hauswände gelehnt, ihre Fracht abgestellt und sich mit einem weißen Spitzentaschentuch die Stirn abgetupft und versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen während sie ihre Augen über die wogende Menge schweifen ließ. Es war ein heißer und stickiger Tag Anfang August. Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig von Himmel und alle wünschten sich eine kühle Brise herbei, viele hatten zumindest ein Eis von Fortescues Eissalon in der Hand und schleckten begeistert die Eiskugeln, die alle 30 Sekunden ihren Geschmack und ihre Farbe wechselten. Umso erstaunlicher fand Madam Sprout es, dass sie einen kleinen Jungen sah, der einen Umhang trug und seine schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.  
  
Das Kind musste fürchterlich schwitzen! Kaum freie Haut war zu sehen, der ganze Junge war verhüllt. Nur an den nackten Händchen die der Kleine zu seinen Eltern hinaufgestreckt hatte, konnte man sehen dass wirklich ein Mensch unter dem ganzen Stoff war. Nur das blaue Zauberstab Futteral das an dem Gürtel des Kindes hing, verriet der aufmerksamen Madam Sprout dass sie einen kleinen Zauberer und keine Hexe vor sich hatte. Dort wo die kleine Gruppe nun durch wollte, war die Gasse besonders verstopft. Der Zauberer beugte sich hinab, hob das Kind hoch und schon waren sie aus Salixas Blickfeld verschwunden.  
  
Die kleine pummlige Hexe wollte nun auch selbst weiter, sie zog ihr Haarband fester damit ihre blonden Haare ihr nicht in die Augen fielen und schob sich dann noch ihren Spitzhut zurecht, bevor sie ihre Taschen wieder aufnahm. Allerdings nicht ohne zuvor noch einmal nach einem kleinen, in unscheinbares braunes Papier gewickeltes Päckchen zu fühlen, das sie in einer kleinen Umhängetasche trug. Darin befand sich der Schatz, den ihr diese Exkursion eingebracht hatte. Ein kleiner brauner Samen, der nicht nach viel aussah, aber von einer so seltenen Pflanzenart war, dass nur Hogwarts allein unter allen Zaubererschulen, sich würde rühmen können eine Peitschende Weide auf ihrem Grund zu haben. Das hieß, wenn der Samen überhaupt anfangen würde zu wachsen. Aber da war Madam Sprout zuversichtlich. Nicht nur dass sie ein gutes Händchen für Pflanzen im Allgemeinen hatte und schon einen Platz wußte den der kleine Schößling nur mögen konnte, sie hatte auch schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Weiden gehabt.  
  
Beruhigt dass mit dem kleinen Samen alles in Ordnung war und er noch sicher in seiner Box ruhte, setzte Salixa ihren Weg fort wobei sie leise beruhigende Worte zu den Pflanzen murmelte. Dass die wenigen Leute, die sie in dem Lärm der wie immer in der Winkelgasse herrschte überhaupt hörten, sie dabei erstaunt anstarrten störte sie wenig. Sie wußte was gut für ihre Kleinen war, weswegen sie es auch rigoros abgelehnt hatte auch nur eine Pflanze schrumpfen zu lassen. Lieber plagte sie sich ab!  
  
Einen letzten Halt legte sie bei Flourish & Blotts ein, um nach den neusten Ausgaben zweier Kräuterkunde Bücher zu schauen, von denen sie wußte, dass sie diesen Monat erscheinen sollten. Enttäuscht musste sie aber feststellen, dass die Werke noch auf sich warten ließen. Der freundliche alte Herr sicherte ihr aber zu, sie sofort durch eine Eileule zu informieren sobald die Bücher eintreffen würden und gleich jeweils ein Exemplar für sie zu reservieren. Hogwarts Lehrer wurden hier immer sehr zuvorkommend behandelt, schließlich stand ihnen ein nicht geringer Etat zur Verfügung und sie waren es, die bestimmten, was die Kinder für den Unterricht anschaffen sollten und was noch wichtiger war, ihnen empfahlen wo sie es am besten beziehen konnten.  
  
Madam Sprout war grade über die Ladenschwelle getreten und das kleine Glöckchen über der Tür bimmelte noch munter, als ein Rüpel der grade aus der Nokturngasse gestürzt kam, sie umrempelte. Er hielt weder an um sich zu erkundigen ob er sie verletzt hatte noch um ihr aufzuhelfen. Noch etwas benommen von dem Sturz rappelte sich Salixa wieder auf und sah grade noch die schwarzen, schmutzigen fetzen die der Mann getragen hatte in der Masse verschwinden bevor sie begann behutsam ihre Pflanzen wieder aufzuheben, bevor die Menge sie zertrampeln konnte. Wäre sie damit nicht so beschäftigt gewesen hätte sie sicher vor Wut mit ihrem kleinen zierlichen Fuß aufgestampft und sich über den unhöflichen Kerl geärgert, weniger weil er sie umgeschubst hatte als wegen der Tatsache, das er ihre Kleinen geängstigt hatte. Ein "Fleißiges Lieschen" hatte sich vor Schreck in seinem Blumentopf zusammengekauert und weinte herzzerreißend, während ein paar Mexikanische Springbohnen die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatten und sich hüpfend unter einem Bücherregal im Geschäft in Sicherheit brachten. Um diese wieder zu einzusammeln würde viel Überredungskunst nötig sein, aber noch schwerer würde es sein die ganzen winzigen Samen aufzulesen, die überall verstreut lagen.  
  
Zwei kleine Hände halfen ihr auf einmal. Schnell und geschickt sammelten sie die winzigen Samen aus dem Staub ohne einen einzigen zu übersehen. Überrascht stellte Salixa fest, dass ihr kleiner Helfer der eingemummelte Junge war, den sie schon unterwegs gesehen hatte.  
  
Unter seiner Kapuze konnte sie kaum sein Gesicht ausmachen, seine Augen lagen im Schatten aber er lächelte sie an als er ihr die winzigen kleinen braunen Krümmelchen hinhielt aus denen einmal die wunderschönsten Blumen wachsen sollten. Dankbar nahm sie sie entgegen und wandte sich als allerletztes den Bohnen zu, die immer noch wie wild unter dem Schrank hin und her hüpften, aber kein noch so süßes Säuseln oder das Versprechen auf die beste Muttererde konnten sie aus ihrem Versteck locken. Mexikanische Springbohnen waren hoch empfindsame Pflanzen und einmal aus der Ruhe gebracht dauerte es lange bis sie sich wieder beruhigten.  
  
Grade als Madam Sprout aufgeben wollte und doch ihren Zauberstab zog um magisch nachzuhelfen, setzte sich das Kind auf den Boden und begann leise zu summen. Erst zögerten sie noch, aber dann hopste eine Bohne nach der anderen in eine Falte des Umhanges, den der Junge wie eine Tasche für sie aufhielt. "Magie ist nicht gut für sie, dann wachsen sie nicht so hoch" waren die ersten Worte, die Salixa von ihm hörte, als er ihr vorsichtig einen kleinen Ausreißer nach dem anderen übergab. Ganz leise und sanft sprach er, als ob er sich fürchtete die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemand zu erregen.  
  
"Danke." sagte Madam Sprout und schaute sich suchend um. "Wo sind Deine Eltern? Ein so junger Mann wie Du sollte in der Winkelgasse nicht alleine unterwegs sein." Als sie ihm versuchte die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, zuckte das Kind zurück.  
  
Die Antwort war so leise wie zuvor und Salixa musste sich etwas vorbeugen, um das Kind zu verstehen. "Ich sollte da drüben auf sie warten." Der Junge deutete auf einen Shop, der etwas weiter unten auf der anderen Seite der Straße lag. Es war ein Geschäft das Madam Sprout selbst nie betreten hatte, das sie aber vom Namen her kannte " Propugna & Culum -die beste Aurorenausstattung seit 1311". "Aber so klein bin ich gar nicht mehr" fuhr das Kind tapfer fort und versuchte ein Lächeln, "nächsten Monat werde ich schon zwölf, und sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen."  
  
Das konnte Salixa ihm kaum glauben, für ein elfjähriges Kind war der Junge vor ihr ihrer Meinung nach viel zu klein und schmächtig. Außerdem hätte er dann nicht in der Schule sein müssen? Alle Zauberer Schulen nahmen ihre Schüler in dem Jahr auf, in dem sie vor dem 1. September elf Jahre alt wurden, das galt für Bouxbatons und Durmstrang genauso wie für Hogwarts, und dass hieß der Junge hätte irgendwo in einer Unterrichtsstunde sitzen müssen, wenn er wirklich schon fast zwölf war.  
  
Einfühlsam wie sie als typische Hufflepuff war, wollte sie das in sich gekehrte Kind nicht ängstigen in dem sie Fragen stellte die er als grob empfinden konnte, und ließ das Thema fürs erste fallen. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn nach seinem Namen.  
  
"Remus." war die kurze Antwort.  
  
"Es freut mich Dich kennen zu lernen" sagte sie und bot ihm ihre Hand dar. "Mein Name ist Salixa" stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm ihre Hand immer noch entgegen. Das Kind lächelte sie wieder scheu an, stand aber sonst ganz still da und machte keine Anstalten seine eigene Hand auszustrecken. Remus war sicher ein ungewöhnliches Kind, und irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm!  
  
Jetzt begann er sich nach dem Geschäft umzusehen, in das seine Eltern gegangen waren. "Komm, ich bringe Dich zurück" bot Sprout an, die erraten hatte was den Jungen beunruhigte. "Sonst suchen Dich Deine Eltern noch und machen sich unnötig Sorgen."  
  
"Nun Remus, Du kannst gut mit Pflanzen umgehen. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt" lobte sie ihn unterwegs, um mit dem Jungen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie wollte etwas mehr über ihn erfahren, denn desto länger sie ihn beobachtete, desto ungewöhnlicher fand sie sein Verhalten. Ein so ruhiges, stilles und gedankenvolles Kind war ihr noch nie untergekommen, und sie war immerhin die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Remus versuchte sich fast zu verstecken und durch seinen Umhang war er wirklich fast unsichtbar. Die Zauberer die allerlei Seltsames gewohnt waren, schenkten ihm keinen zweiten Blick. Was er wohl unter dem ganzen Stoff verbarg?  
  
Salixa tippte fast darauf dass ihn jemand mißhandelte. Es paßte alles zusammen, sein fast ängstliches Gebaren, der Umhang um blaue Flecken zu verbergen und seine Angst vor Berührungen. Nun, sie würde sich die Eltern anschauen um sich zumindest ein besseres Bild von der Situation zu machen, und dann entscheiden ob und wie sie am Besten Eingreifen konnte, wobei das "ob" nicht wirklich zur Diskussion stand. Dass war der eigentliche Grund warum sie Remus begleitete, die Geschäfte waren nicht weit auseinander und er hätte ihn sehr wohl alleine zurück legen können, obwohl es für ihn alleine wegen des Menschenstromes der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung steuerte sicher schwieriger gewesen wäre. Auch so dauerte es etwas länger bis sie bei P&C ankamen.  
  
Unterwegs kaufte Sprout für Remus bei Fortescue, ein Eis als kleines Dankeschön für die Hilfe und wegen der anhaltenden Hitze für sich selber auch gleich eins mit. "Es ist heiß nicht war?" stellte sie wie beiläufig fest, als sie ihm sein Hörnchen mit den drei Kugeln reichte. "Möchtest Du nicht Deinen Umhang ablegen, oder zumindest die Kapuze absetzen?"  
  
"Nein, es geht schon, danke" war die respektvolle aber frustrierende Antwort. Nun so leicht würde es dann wohl doch nicht werden.  
  
Nun gut, nächster Versuch! "Warum bist Du denn nicht mit Deinen Eltern nach Propugna und Culum gegangen? Interessierst Du Dich nicht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" fragte sie weiter. Diesmal hatte sie mehr Glück, sie hatte etwas gefunden was Remus wirklich interessierte und wie alle Kinder, die von etwas absolut fasziniert waren, plapperte er darauf los: "Oh doch, sehr sogar. Früher bin ich oft dagewesen bis ich ...., nun jedenfalls kann ich sogar schon fast einen Patronus rufen. Mein Dad hat mir das beigebracht, er ist Auror. Er sieht fast aus wie ein Bär. Ich meine meinen Patronus, nicht meinen Dad. Und ich kann noch jede Menge anderer Schutz- und Abwehrzauber. Aber leider nehmen mich meine Eltern nicht mehr mit ins Geschäft, es ist zu gefährlich sagen sie. Aber sie haben mir versprochen, mir ein Taschenspickoskop mitzubringen!"  
  
Auf einmal stoppte er und schlug sich die Hand über den Mund wie jemand, der schon zuviel gesagt hatte. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht damit langweilen" entschuldigte er sich schnell.  
  
Aber Salixa war ganz zufrieden mit den Informationen die sie bekommen hatte, auch wenn sie etwas verwirrt war. Offensichtlich war es nicht der Vater der Remus zu schaffen machte, denn als er von seinem Dad gesprochen hatte, war eindeutig viel Liebe in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen. Nun, es war eher ungewöhnlich, dass eine Mutter ihr Kind schlug, aber das kam sicher auch vor. Aber warum P&C ein gefährlicher Ort sein sollte, überstieg ihr Verständnis. Zumal die Eltern den Jungen doch wohl offensichtlich früher mit in das Geschäft genommen hatten, und eigentlich sollte keines der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse gefährlich für Kinder sein; diese befanden sich alle in der Nokturngasse.  
  
Jetzt waren sie auch schon fast an ihrem Ziel angekommen und Salixa würde nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben, um Remus Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Angestrengt dachte sie nach, was sie als nächstes fragen könnte. Am besten etwas über seine Mutter, entschied sie, mal sehen wie er auf sie reagiert.  
  
Auf einmal wurde der Junge neben ihr von zwei kräftigen Händen hoch gerissen. Bevor Sprout überhaupt reagieren konnte, sah sie sich der Spitze eines Zauberstabes gegenüber aus der wütende rote Funken stoben, die gefährlich zischten. Der Zauberer, der den Stab drohend auf sie gerichtet hielt, war ganz weiß vor unterdrücktem Ärger, seine Lippen eng aufeinander gepreßt.  
  
"Was haben sie mit meinem Sohn gemacht?" preßte er hervor. Er reichte den Jungen an die kleine, zierliche Frau weiter, die ihn begleitete und trat beschützend vor beide hin. Seine Augen blitzen immer noch gefährlich.  
  
Vorsichtig und langsam schüttelte Madam Sprout ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand um sich verteidigen zu können, sollte die Situation eskalieren, dass war aber gar nicht so einfach mit den vielen Paketen, Päckchen und Tüten die sie trug. Zum Glück bewahrte sie ihn in ihrem Ärmel auf! Warum der Mann vor ihr so erzürnt war, verstand sie allerdings nicht, schließlich hatte sie dem Jungen nichts getan. Vielleicht schätzte er die Situation nur falsch ein und irgendwelche obskuren Gründe veranlaßten ihn zu der Annahme, sie würde dem Jungen etwas tun wollen. Ließ sich das mit einer einfachen Erklärung aus der Welt schaffen?  
  
"Remus hat mir freundlicher Weise dabei geholfen meine Samen und Pflanzen aufzuheben, die mir Flourish & Blotts heruntergefallen sind. Er war mir wirklich eine große Hilfe. Und dann habe ich ihn wieder hergebracht, weil er mir erzählt hat, dass seine Eltern hier auf ihn warten würden."  
  
"Das stimmt Papa" bestätigte der Junge und wuselte sich vom Arm seiner Mutter. Die winzige Frau ließ den Jungen gewähren, hielt ihm aber am Handgelenk fest, als er sich beschützend vor Salixa stellen wollte. Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze nach hinten weg und gab sein Gesicht frei. Er hatte das gleiche, hellbraune Haar seiner Mutter und ihr scharf geschnittenes Gesicht, die anderen Züge hatte er offensichtlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Aber er hatte weder die veilchenblauen Augen seiner Mutter noch die giftgrünen seines Vaters bekommen, Remus Augen hatten einen leuchtenden goldgelben Ton.  
  
Augenblicklich hatte die Hexe wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf ihres Jungen gestreift und schaute sich besorgt um. Es hatte niemand etwas gemerkt, gepriesen sei Merlin! Aufmerksam musterte sie Sprout und trat dann an den Zauberer heran, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab gezückt hielt, bereit jederzeit los zu fluchen. Sie legte eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm ihres Ehemannes und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du ziehst nur Aufmerksamkeit auf uns, Robert." warnte sie.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise gehorchte der aufgebrachte Auror der zerbrechlich wirkenden Frau und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Nun war es an ihm, sich besorgt um zuschauen, aber die Massen hatten immer noch keine Notiz von ihnen genommen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Plötzlich hatte er ein jungenhaftes, verlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und reichte einer mehr als erstaunten Madam Sprout seine riesige Pranke da.  
  
Er schüttelte so kräftig an Salixas Hand, dass ihr ganzer Körper im Takt mit bebte und sie Gefahr lief, ihre Pflanzen an diesem Tag ein zweites Mal fallen zu lassen. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihre Päckchen wieder auszubalancieren, während der Zauberer sich vorstellte: "Robert Lupin ist mein Name, ich bin Auror der Silberklasse," stolz deutete er auf eine kleine metallene Brosche, die an seine mitternachtsblaue Robe geheftet war, um seinen Rang anzugeben "und das ist meine Frau Hyazinth. Meinen Sohn kennen sie ja schon. Ich muß mich ganz herzlich bei ihnen entschuldigen, ich muß sie mit jemandem verwechselt haben."  
  
Während er seine Frau vorstelle, war Robert einen Schritt zur Seite getreten und Salixa konnte Hyazinth betrachten, die er bis dahin immer halb verdeckt hatte. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich und blaß wie eine Porzellanpuppe; sie hatte große Augen, unter denen sich dunkle Schatten gebildet hatten, als ob Sorgen an ihr nagen würden. Sie trug eine rosarote Robe mit kleinen Aufgestickten Monden und einen passenden Zaubererhut. Am erstaunlichsten war die Goldbrosche eines hochrangigen Aurors, die an ihrem Revier heftete und sie dort so vollkommen fehl am Platz wirkte - an diesem Persönchen. Kein Wunder, dass Robert sofort getan hatte was sie wollte.  
  
Nachdem die knisternde Anspannung sich legte, hatte sich nicht nur Sprout schnell von dem Geschehen erholt sondern auch Hyazinth. Sie wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu, der fast unbemerkt neben den Erwachsenen gestanden hatte, obwohl es doch um ihn ging und sie fragte in einem warnenden Ton: "Und was hast Du bei Flourish & Blotts verloren? Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass ich Dir gesagt habe, dass Du hier auf uns warten sollst!"  
  
"Ich habe gehört wie jemand hingefallen ist und ganz viel runtergepurzelt ist, und dann hat eine Blume ganz fürchterlich geweint und ich wollte helfen." sagte Remus. "Es tut mir leid." fügte er ganz kleinlaut hinzu.  
  
"Du hast mich von dort bis hier gehö..." setzte Sprout ungläubig an, aber dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen aus den Augen. Meine Güte, wo hatte sie nur ihre Gedanken gehabt?! Es paßte alles zusammen!  
  
Sein Umhang und die Kapuze um ich zu verbergen. Sein Verhalten, so verschüchtert. Dass es gefährlich für ihn war, einen Laden zu betreten, der sich auf Sachen spezialisiert hatte, um dunkle Kreaturen auszurotten. Die Nervosität seiner Eltern gegenüber jemandem, der sich mit ihrem Kind unterhielt, seine goldgelben Augen und sein extrem scharfes Gehör. Die Tatsache, das er so klein und schmächtig war. Alles deutete auf eins hin:  
  
Remus war ein Werwolf!  
  
TBC....? 


	2. Arabella und der klatschende Spiegel

Hallo, so nach einer Ewigkeit endlich ein kleines Update. Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es ï

Salixa Sprout stand in ihrem einfachen weißen Unterkleid vor dem Waschbecken in ihren Räumen in Hogwarts. Unter dem fließenden Wasser das aus dem Hahn spritze schrubbte kräftig ihre Hände mit einer Wurzelbürste um die hartnäckigen Reste der verkrusteten Erde unter ihren Fingernägeln wegzuwaschen. Sie hatte fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, die Samen die sie vor zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse erstanden hatte einzupflanzen, und das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Im Gewächshaus eins, das fast ausschließlich für die Erstklässler reserviert war, hatte sie zum Beispiel ein neues Beet mit ordentlichen Reihen angelegt. In der reichhaltigen schwarzen Erde bereiteten sich Blauglöckchen, Schellenmütterchen und winzige Trompetenranken darauf vor, die Kinder mit einer Symphonie der süßesten Klänge zu begrüßen. Außerdem hatte sie für die jüngsten Hogwartsschüler Löwenköpfchen gesät, wuschlige kleine Blumen die sehr verschmust und anhänglich waren, wenn man sie richtig behandelte, und die den Neuankömmligen vielleicht die erste Trennung von Zuhause etwas erleichtern können würden.   
  
Madam Sprout schielte zu der Uhr an der gegenüber liegenden Wand hinüber, und sah das sich der große Zeiger dazu anschickte auf „Du hast nur noch fünf Minuten über." zu gleiten. Sie begann noch kräftiger zu rubbeln, und ignorierte dabei das ihre Hände schon ganz rot wurden und zu schmerzen begannen. Wenn doch nur dieser Schmutz abgehen würde! Die Lupins hatten die heute zum Tee eingeladen, und die höffliche Madam Sprout wollte keinesfalls unpünktlich sein. Aber so konnte sie auch nicht auftauchen, was würden sonst ihre Gastgeber von ihr denken? Nicht das es sie störte, wenn die Leute sie für komisch und manchmal ungeschickt hielten. Vielmehr sorgte sie sich darum, das sie ihre neuen Freunde durch eine kleine Unachtsamkeit verletzen könnte. Dadurch wie die Zaubererwelt sich ihrem Sohn gegenüber verhielt, waren Robert und Hyazinth in manchen Dingen überempfindlich geworden.  
  
"Sag mal, Schätzchen, schon mal daran gedacht Deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen?"fragte eine freundliche, aber eindeutig erheiterte Stimme. Ihr Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing hatte Salixa die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und meldete sich nun grinsend zu Wort. „Du weißt das Du eine Hexe bist, oder?"kicherte er.  
Salixa sah zu ihm auf, und zurück lächelte ihr vertrautes Spiegelbild mit ihrem rundlichen Gesicht und rosigen Wangen. Allerdings blitzte ihrem Abbild der Schalk aus den Augen.

Zauberspiegel hatten ihre ganz eigene Persönlichkeiten, und eingen von ohnen konnte man fast nicht auskommen. Zum Glück vertand Sprout mit ihren gut, und selbst die Sticheleihen die sie sich anhören musste waren wohlmeinend. Auf der anderen Seite war die junge Hexe selbst so freundlich und umgänglich das fast jeder sie mochte, und sie mit mit jedem auskam.

"Oh!"war alles was sie sagte. Wortlos stellte sie das Wasser ab, und griff nach ihrem polierten Zauberstab der die ganze Zeit unbeachtet auf einem Beistelltischen geruht hatte. Zwei leise gemurmelte Wörter auf Latein, und eine angedeutete Geste mit der Stabspitze genügten und schon war auch der letzte, hartnäckigste Schmutz von ihr verschwunden, mit dem sie sich zuvor so abgemüht hatte.  
  
"Bitte,"halb spielerisch halb ernsthaft flehend wandte sich Salixa an ihren Spiegel „sag Arabella nichts davon! Das wird sie mir ewig vorhalten."Schon bei der Vorstellung wie die ältere Hexe sie damit gnadenlos aufziehen würde, nicht an ihre Magie gedacht zu haben, bereitete Salixa Bauchschmerzen.  
  
"Natürlich verrate ich nichts!"sagte ihr Spiegel und klang dabei ein ganz klein wenig beleidigt. „Wofür hältst Du mich. Eine Klatschbase?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."Besänftigte Salixa. Während sie einer ihren neuen Seidenpantoffeln unter ihrem riesigen Himmelbett hervorzufischen versuchte und gleichzeitig ihen Zauberstab auf ihre zerzausten Haare richte, die sich artig krauselten und in einer gebändigten Lockenmähne bis auf ihre Schultern fielen.  
  
"Wo wir grade von Madam Figg sprechen, wusstest Du eigentlich, das ihre Kinder sie Mütterchen nennen? Nein? Erstaunlich, oder? Nun ja, auch gut. Jedenfalls wollte ich noch sagen..."aber weiter kam der plaudernde Spiegel nicht, denn ein lautes, resolutes Pochen an der Tür zu Salixas Privaträumen unterbrach ihn.  
  
Schnell streifte sich die junge Hexe ihr Veilchenblaues Ausgehkleid über, in dessen Stoffen dezente silberne Blumen eingewirkt worden waren, damit sie den unerwarteten Besucher herein bitten konnte. Viele Leute waren in den Sommermonaten nicht in dem weitläufigen Schloss anzutreffen. Sämtliche Schüler verbrachten die Sommerferien Zuhause und die meisten Lehrer taten es ihnen nach. Einige der Lehrkräfte nutzen die Gelegenheit um irgendwo auszuspannen, obwohl manche Lehrer eine recht eigenwillige Vorstellung von Erholsamkeit hatten. So war die einzige andere junge Lehrerin, Professor McGonagall, zu einem Symposium über Animagi nach Bern gereist.  
In Hogwarts waren nur noch der Hausmeister Filch, Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg und sie selbst verblieben, und beim besten Willen konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen was einer von ihnen nun von ihr wollen könnte.  
  
„Es ist offen."rief sie, während sie noch an den Knöpfen rum frimmelte. Herein rauschte Arabella Figg, mit gefährlich klickenden Absätzen und in die Farben ihres Hauses gewandet. Wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke, mit wehenden Roben trat sie in den Raum, und ihre dunkle Präsenz dominierte die hellen Zimmer von Salixa sofort. Erstaunt schaute die junge Hexe von ihren widerspenstigen Knöpfen auf und musterte, ihre Kollegin.  
Diese stand einen endlosen Augenblick regungslos da, die Lippen zu einem dünnen blutleeren Strich zusammen gekniffen, bleich vor unterdrückter Wut und mit einem unheilvollen Blitzen in den Augen das jeden Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hätte. Scheinbar bereit jeden Augenblick zu explodieren fixierte sie Salixa mit Achat harten Augen „Du willst also hingehen?!"herrschte sie ihre junge Kollegin an. „Dir ist wohl bewusst das Werwölfe gefährlich sind, oder?"  
  
Gestern Abend hatte sich Madam Sprout Arabella im Lehrerzimmer anvertraut von ihren neuen Freunden erzählt. Die Familie Lupin beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie einfach mit jemanden hatte reden müssen.

Dort tief in einen alten Sessel gesunken hatte die Zaubertrank-Meisterin nicht viel zu Remus und seiner Familie zu sagen gehabt, was nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen war, denn oftmals blieb die Hauslehrerin der Slytherins still und überließ die Konservatin einseitig ihrer jüngeren Freundin. Und wenn sie darüber nachdachte, stellte Salixa fest, das sie die einzige war deren Gesellschaft Arabella überhaupt hin und wieder willkommen hieß. Oder zumindest duldete.

Absolut unverständlich blieb Madam Sprout aber, was die ergrauende Hexe zu dieser Art Auftritt veranlasst haben könnte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn es Dir nicht gefällt was ich tue. Aber ich gehe natürlich!"sagte Salixa ruhig und schaute dabei ihre irritierte Freundin fest an, sie hatte keineswegs die Absicht sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Andrerseits wollte die harmoniebedürftige Sprout aber auch keinen ernsthaften Streit aufkommen zu lassen oder die andere Hexe vor den Kopf stoßen. Tapfer bemühte sich daher um ein Lächeln.  
  
Arabella konnte auf eine lange Ahnenreihe reiner Hexen und Zauberer zurückschauen, daher kamen vermutlich ihre Vorurteile, überlegte Sprout. Trotzdem war sie etwas enttäuscht von Arabella, schließlich war diese auch Hogwarts Professorin und sollte es besser wissen.  
  
„Du bist also fest entschlossen, dich mit diesem Pack abzugeben?"fauchte Arabella bedrohlich leise.  
  
„Würdest Du mir bitte meinen, Umhang geben? Dort auf dem Bett. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los."bat Sprout ruhig, um etwas abzulenken. Doch Arabella war schon hinausgerauscht, und die Tür knallte ins Schloss. Nachdenklich schaut Madam Sprout ihr hinterher.  
  
"Du meine Güte."Kommentierte der Spiegel. „Und ich wollte grade noch sagen das sie es ja nur gut meint, und es wie alle Slytherins nur nicht anders zeigen kann. Ich hatte gedacht sie würde Dich nur ärgern weil sie Dich gerne hat. Aber das richt nach handfestem Streit." und schwupps hatte das Spiegelbild seinen Rahmen verlassen um die Neuigkeiten um den Krach im Schloß zu verbreiten.

Ohne darauf zu antworten und tief in Gedanken warf Salixa sich ihren ebenfalls blauen hauchfeinen Sommerumhang um, schnappte sich ihre kleinen Gastgeschenke und hastete aus dem Raum. Wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen wollte musste sie fliegen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt einen kleinen Sparziergang zum Rand des Verbotenenwaldes zu machen, der die nächstgelegene Grenze zu den Hogwartsländereien markierte und von dort aus apparieren. Die Wiesen waren saftig und grün, und zwischen den Halmen verstreut standen viele bunte Blumen in voller Blüte. Ein süßlicher und betörender Duft ging von ihnen aus, und in der reinen Luft über den Ländereien tanzten Schmetterlinge wie winzige Feen. Das würde sie nun verpassen und die Strecke eben mit dem Besen zurücklegen müssen.  
  
"Plopp"machte es leise und schon fand sich Madam Sprout vor einer alten großen Villa. Zum Glück verflog der leichte Anfall von Schwindel, denn sie jedes Mal nach dem Apparieren durchmachen musste sofort wieder. An ihren holprigen Besenflug dachte sie lieber nicht zurück, sie war nicht die beste Fliegerin und mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde fühlte sie sich einfach wohler. Neugierig schaute sie sich das umzäumte Anwesen und das Haus darauf an. Der Garten war riesig, um das Haus herum ordentlich gepflegt und das Gras kurzgeschnitten, doch in den Bereichen die weiter vom Haus entfernt lagen duften die Pflanzen so wachsen wie es ihrer Natur entsprach. Einige Tierarten fühlten sich scheinbar von dem so entstandenen Biotop angezogen. In der Nähe einiger alter Bäumen an denen sich ungestutzte Kletterrosen hochrankten, konnte sie eine Igelfamilie sehen, die sich nicht von ihr stören ließ während sie mit ihren Nasen in der weichen Erde nach Regenwürmern wühlten.

Sogar einen kleinen Teich gab es, in dem Salixa glaubte das silberne aufblitzen eines Fisches gesehen zu haben. Es hätte aber auch nur eine Lichspiegelung sein können. An einer alten Eiche die Schatten spendete und in deren schützender Krone ein winziges Vogelnest ruhte war eine Schaukel angebracht worden. Ein einfaches Holzbrett das an zwei Stricken hing lud zu dem einfachen Spaß ein sich hin und her schwingen zu lassen. Der Weg zum Vordereingang war mit weißen Kieselsteinen bestreut und von gepflegten Blumenbeeten gesäumt, in denen rosane und lilane Blumen wuchsen.  
  
Um den Weg betreten zu können, musste Salixa durch ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor durchqueren, das in einem hohen Zaun eingelassen worden war. Vorsichtig wollte sie das mächtige Tor aufschieben, nachdem sie keine Glocke gefunden hatte, aber kaum das sie sich genähert hatte schwang es von alleine auf um sie passieren zu lassen. Die Kieselsteine knirschten unter ihren Schuhen als sie den Weg lang ging, immer noch ganz verzaubert von dem riesigen Anwesen, mit seiner faszinierenden Vegetation und seiner freundlichen Ausstrahlung. Wäre sie etwas aufmerksamer gewesen hätte sie vielleicht mitbekommen, wie einer der steinernen Löwen ein leises Knurren ausstieß und seinen Kopf zu seinem Gegenüber wandte um unter dem guterallen Laut wispern: „ Ich hoffe Robert macht keinen Fehler damit die Fremde hier rein zulassen, aber wenn sie dem jungen Master etwas antut, werde ich sie zerfleischen!"Damit erstarrte der steinerne Wächter wieder, nur seine Augen folgten unermüdlich der einsamen Gestalt auf dem sich leicht windenden Weg.  
  
Leicht nervös griff Salixa nach dem Klopfer der an der Haustür hing um damit sacht an zu Pochen. Mit der anderen Hand presste sie ihre Mitbringsel an sich, und zerknitterte dabei etwas ihr Kleid. Warum um Himmels Willen war sie nur so nervös? Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, und bevor sie wirklich klopfen konnte, wurde die Tür weit aufgerissen und ein jungenhaft lächelnder Robert stand in der Tür. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie ins Haus gelotzt, und war dabei nach ihrer Hand zu greifen um sie wieder in seiner Bärentatze zu zerquetschen, wie sie glaubte. Statt dessen zog er sie an sich und drückte sie herzlich. Während Salixa versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen sprudelte er fröhlich los: Hallo! Wie geht es Dir? Hast Du eine gute Reise gehabt? Du bist etwas blass um die Nase. Aber komm doch erst mal weiter rein und setz Dich, Hyazinth ist grade dabei den Kuchen aus dem Ofen zu holen."  
  
Sprout folgte Robert in die Küche und sah sich vorsichtig um. Das Innere des Hauses war blitzblank geputzt und jemand hatte sich offensichtlich große Mühe gegeben alles wohnlich und gemütlich zu halten, obwohl das Alter an der Villa nagte und sie einiger Reparaturen dringend bedufte. Ein roter Teppich war über die ausgetretenen Treppenstufen gelegt worden, die sie hoch gingen und die leise knarrte. An einer Stelle war die Wandtäfelung spröde geworden und jemand hatte einfach ein Bild über das splittrige Holz gehangen.  
"Die zweite Tür links, ist die Küche, ich komme gleich nach." meinte Robert und war mit einem letzten Aufblitzen seiner Feuerroten Robe verschwunden, als er in einen anderen Raum stürmte, aus dessen offener Tür Sekunden später ein fröhliches Kinder-Kichern zu hören war, dem ein paar ominöse Funken folgten die durch den Türspalt stoben.  
  
Wie versprochen, fand Salixa Hyazinth in der Küche. Die zierliche Hexe war grade dabei eine Unmenge Zuckerguss über einen Marmorkuchen zu gießen der auf einer Tortenplatte stand. Etwas von der klebrigen Masse floss dabei auf ihre Hand, und Gedanken verloren wischte sie sie an der kurzen Schürze ab die sie um ihre schmale Talje gebunden hatte. Madam Sprout klopfte an die offene Küchentür, bevor sie weiter in den Raum herein trat.


End file.
